The Blossom's Avenger
by Green Sea Blossom
Summary: Sakura's nervous about the up coming Chunin exams, not only that but she has a new fear. SasuSaku YAY, first story, so please review *.*
1. Chapter 1

The Blossom's Avenger

"Sasuke… I wonder tonight what's going to happen to you, Naruto, and me during the Chunin exams."

I then sigh realizing that I'm talking to an invisible Sasuke who is apparently not here. Hi I'm Sakura Haruno , currently a genin and are good friends and team mates with Naruto Uzumaki (author: I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong) and Uchiha Sasuke.

I wish I could be more than just friends with Sasuke, but now that I'm not such a giggling fan girl any more, I see him as a person and not just a hot boy that I could just show off to the whole world, especially in front of Ino who has been my rival for years, but now I wish I had Ino as a friend again, the truth is I really miss us talking to each other and being there for one another when we really need to .

Don't get me wrong I can always count on Naruto to listen to me whole heartily, and even sometimes actually give good advice as well , I really need to pay Naruto back for all the times he's listened to my girl like confessions I made him listen to , he really is a good friend to me. What? Sasuke you ask? Well I guess he's helped me on a few occasions, but besides that he just keeps to himself , all emo and broody, the only way an Uchiha can, but like I said before I wish we could be more because , I think my crush isn't just a crush anymore , and to be honest I'm scared of these new emotions.

I've heard people say that a broken heart can literally kill someone , oh yes , dying of a broken heart, now I'm really afraid ,just thinking of it gives me the chills. Why am I afraid you ask?

I'm afraid that my feelings will get stronger but Sasuke will only move farther away, and will reject me, and I to will die as well of a broken heart. Well I must sleep now because tomorrow I have to meet up with team 7, and face Sasuke another day…

**Ok if any of you read this before have probable noticed the change.I found out how to space so it looks a lot better,YAY!!OH! And thank you to all who helped me!**

**The chapters might be a bit short , but it's only because I've just started out , thanks for the help, ja ne!! Until next time(o)**

_Green Sea Blossom Signing off_


	2. Silence and fear

The next morning Sakura woke up with a nervous stomach. How in the world could she keep facing Sasuke for too much longer without either, getting embarrassed, ignored, or the very worst thing….getting her heart broken.

The last one was the one she was most afraid of, it now was one of her worst fears.

It was odd.

Everything else in her life that she had been afraid of …was now sadly paled in comparison with this certain fear that used to mean absolutely nothing to her.

"What am I going to do?"

Sighed the poor confused Sakura.

She then just happen to glance at her clock.

"Crap!! I'm like an hour later than usual!?"

Yes, Sakura over the past few months being with team 7, had a pacific time get to their meeting place.

Why?

Because Sakura was just one of those people who like to make a pacific time to get anywhere if they go there often.

So after this realization , Sakura quickly but silently went to get ready, and then left, by this time Sakura's mother would still be asleep and would wake up in another hour or two.

Sakura then made her way tiredly , and quietly not really paying any attention to what was going around her.

(Author: I'm so like a zombie when I have to get up early and Sakura is to apparently , hehehe)when she got to the bridge she saw someone that she hoped she wouldn't have to see just yet.

That person is who you asked?

Well it was none other than the great broody emo prince himself.

Who is that?

Well you probable have a really good guess now , well if you guessed Sasuke Uchiha then you would be right!

Well lets go back to Sakura shall we.

Well she was surprised and scared at the same time.

With the new fear of all fears of getting her heart broken, she was actually scared of him of him now.

Well Sasuke was just being Sasuke, and didn't bother to look at her because he had no real reason to.

After a few minutes of Sakura not moving Sasuke then chose to speak.

"Sakura, why are just standing there."

Sakura didn't know what to do or what to say, so she decided to just stay where she was, and not say anything or look at him at all , just stare at the ground. But when he asked what she was doing she started to panic, but on the outside she still just stood there not looking at him.

Sasuke then became a little angry since she wasn't answering his question.

"Sakura what the hell are you 

doing, answer my question, what the hell is up with you, you look like your scared of something?!"

Sakura was very surprised by his sudden outburst , and like before didn't know what to say and so stayed quiet.

This was pissing Sasuke off more, and he didn't know why. It was just so strange for her to act this way.

Then out of the blue there was a"SAAAKKKUURRRRAAA!!"

Naruto yelled as he came to a stop next to Sakura."Hey Sakura you ok?"

"yea I'm ok."

Sasuke just looked at them angrily because she would talk to Naruto but not him!?

"Hey Sasuke, what's your problem, you look really anger for some reason?"

"Just forget it you idiot!"

Naruto just looked at him first shocked then he was mad.

"Sasuke what the in the hell is up with you!!"

But Sasuke didn't answer he just went on home, and surprisingly decided to miss training that day.

Sakura for the first time since she got there looked up and watched him leave and quietly whispered "Sasuke……."

**Hey there my great viewers , I hoped you liked this chapter! See ya next time, ja ne(.)**

_Green Sea Blossom Signing off_


	3. OMG! THE SKYS FALLING!

After Sasuke left, Kakashi finally made his entry (Author: finally, gosh he is sssllllooowwww) Kakashi then glanced at each of his students, and quickly realized that the Uchiha survivor was not present.

"Where's Sasuke? He wouldn't miss training even if he had a deadly illness that could kill him at any second."

Naruto then stepped in

"Well Kakashi-Sensei, when I got here he was really mad about something, but I don't have a clue to what it is!?What do you think Sakura?"

"I'm not sure Naruto."

Kakashi stayed silent and observed his two students, and then thought of a theory that might solve this problem that they seemed to have.

"Sakura….how early did you get here this morning?"

Sakura looked up at her teacher and replied

"Well Kakashi-Sensei , I got here a little later than usual this morning."

"Was Sasuke here when you got here?"

"Yes but…what are you getting at sensei?"

"Well did anything happen before Naruto and I arrived?"

Sakura was then silent, so silent that the dead made a louder conversation then her silence.

"Sakura… tell me everything that happened between you and Sasuke this morning, ok?"

Sakura then decided to speak.

"Sensei how can you assume that anything happened between us before Naruto and you came!!"

"Sakura I don't mean to be rude, but it would take an extremely stupid person like Naru-well anyone who doesn't have sense enough to notice, to not see that the cause of all this includes you and Sasuke .. and it must have started this morning as much as I gather, which is actually pretty obvious ."

"So your saying that Sakura here, is hiding something from us Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Yes Naruto, that's exactly what I'm saying and by the way… please don't yell so loud Naruto."

Naruto them just pouted stuck out his lower lip and turned his head trying to ignore the comment(Author: key word 'trying')

"Sakura please tell me and Naruto just the things that went on between you two.. That's all I ask Sakura, nothing more."

She then bent her head down in defeat and said

"ok."

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and continued

"Please start to when you first got to the bridge if you don't mind."

"alright… well I got to the bridge and saw Sasuke well just being Sasuke…and I well just stood there for a few minutes, and he asked me what I was doing… I didn't answer ..and I guess that made him mad, because he had an outburst saying things like 'what the hell is wrong with you' and things like that.. after he said that I still didn't say anything…… and then Naruto came and he got a little bit more pissed off for some reason .. and just walked off……"

Kakashi stood there a moment not saying anything, trying to take all the information, and finally said

"that's … quite interesting Sakura…but there's one thing that's bugging me… why didn't you answer him , that's probably why he got mad in the first place?"

Naruto then turned his head back around ad spoke

"hey Sakura you really didn't say anything to him when he talk you ..why?"

Kakashi then continued with his theory

"yea Sakura, it's a bit strange that you didn't speak."

"Yea!! Kakashi-sensei's right!!"

" Naruto!!"

"What Kakashi –sensei"

"Stop yelling so loud for Pete's sake!"

"BUT I'M NOT YELLING LOUND!!"

Suddenly there was noise all over the village and people coming out of there houses and saying stuff like

'would you shut up and let me sleep!'

'your loud mouth is waking my baby!'

'OH MY GOD THE APOCALISPES IS COMING!!'

At the last remark everyone sweat dropped. But back to Naruto and his dilemma.

Kakashi stayed quite once again with his two students just staring at him.

Inside Kakashi's mind he was pondering weather Naruto should leave or stay.

Finally he came up with a solution.

"Naruto you will stay in the conversation with me and Sakura until she tells us some details… after that you take this ramen pass and go get yourself a free 3 bowls… and leave the conversation between Sakura and me, got it?"

Naruto just nodded not only did he get to stay in the conversation for a while but he also got free ramen , WHOOOOO!! Life was just good for him this morning.

"Good Naruto…now Sakura…let's start with you telling us why you didn't answer Sasuke when he spoke to you."

Sakura started to panic again for the 3 time this morning or was it 

the 4th?

OH!! That didn't matter right now! What mattered was that she couldn't tell aaannnnnyyyooooonnneeee about her ,now, worst fear.

They wouldn't think anything of it, but to her it was the most freighting thing in the world!

Even though she thought of Naruto as her own brother and Kakashi like a father , she never had a father figure before Kakashi, and now she knows what having a father would have felt like if he hadn't of died before she was born.

Well any way, Sakura now had a sort of bad dilemma on her hands.

She couldn't tell them… but what else could she say?

She then decided on something, she would leave before they asked anymore questions.

She would just turn around and run!

Why was she just going to run without saying anything?

Well it's because to Sakura this was a do or die sorta thing.

She did it to.

After Kakashi asked what was wrong she ran , and I mean RAN!

She ran as if she may never run again!

She finally got to her house just ranup to her room not caring if her mother saw her or not, shut the door jumped on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

After Sakura left Naruto tried to run after her saying

"Sakura!!"

But was held back by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What are doing!? We have to go after her!!"

"Naruto..Normally I would

but… I think I see more clearly now."

" what do you mean Kakashi-Sensei"

" Well Naruto…from what I gather of Sakura's reaction to my questioning ….is that she's afraid of something… and that has something to do with Sasuke ."

"OOOhhhh , so your saying that Sakura's , in a way, afraid of Sasuke."

"Very good Naruto, that's right, or at least that seems to be the case for now."

"Well… what do we do now Sensei?"

"Well … how about we get some ramen.. and then go to Sasukes house and get his side of the story."

"THAT PLANS FINE WITH ME , WWHHHOOO, RAMEN HERE I COME!!"

Then like last time there was a lot of noise, and one strange person said

'OMG!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!'

Naruto ,Kakashi and the whole village just sweat dropped.

Then Kakashi spoke with a sigh

"Naruto.. lets just get ramen and vist Sasuke's house ok?No more yelling by the way to. You yell like that one more time and I will personally duck tape your mouth..even so it might be to late by then because the villagers might be already driven mad by then."

Kakashi just sighed again and they let the bridge and went to get some ramen.

**Well here's the there'd chapter hope you like it, hehehe 'the sky's falling!' ahahahahah! Well see ya next time**

_Green Sea Blossom Signing off_


	4. Sweet kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own Naruto or its characters, or.or.or** **_SASUSAKU_**, **AHHHHH!!**

**Chapter 4 _Enjoy!_**

After Naruto and Kakashi left the bridge, they went straight to the infamous ramen stand.

While they were there, Kakashi had 1 bowl of ramen, while Naruto had 11 bowls and both were stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Awwwwww , that was good. Right Kakashi-Sensei!?"

"Yes it was Naruto, I think I needed something whole some right now to fill my stomach…and now I feel a whole lot better."

"Well now what?"

"Well Naruto lets stick to the original plan and go to Sasuke's house ."

" Alright!"

As they were on their way they ran into someone unexpected, Hinata.

"H-hello K-kakashi-Sensei ."

Hinata then realized that Naruto was there to , and blushed so hard that she looked like a Christmas light.

"O-o-oh N-n-naruto, h-h-hi…"

But Naruto being an idiot at the moment didn't hear,so Kakashi then decided to break the awkward silence and smiled at Hinata

"good morning little Hinata. How are you?"

"O-oh I'm fine t-t-thank you for asking.."

Naruto who the whole time was looking at some nick knackish objects that were in the shapes of ramen.

He was wondering how much they were, when he heard Hinata's voice.

"OH! Hi Hinata, how are you on such a beautiful morning…..well you know ..the morning isn't really as beautiful as a nice girl like you Hinata.. well what I mean is…"

Naruto by now was blushing really hard.

Hinata on the other hand looked at him shocked and blushed like there was no tomorrow , she thought she was going to faint and go out cold.

Kakashi was actually for one of the only times in his life….speechless

"Well Naruto …I think we should get going if we want to talk to Sasuke."

Hinata then looked up

" o-o-oh I'm sorry K-k-kakashi-Sensei… I didn't mean to delay you….I'll just go now.."

She then was about to leave when Naruto shouted

"H-h-hey Hinata, w-w-wait!!"

She turned around surprised "W-what i-i-is it N-naruto?"

"Well…"

Naruto said getting bashful again

" W-w-well w-what Naruto..?"

"Well w-would you get ramen with me later..you know …..like a ..date?"

Hinata was sure she would pass out now ,and she almost did but Kakashi caught her.

"Hey little Hinata are you ok?"

Kakashi asked a little worried.

"O-oh no…does that mean you hate me Hinata…do I repulse you…why did you react like that…I…"

Hinata then jumped up hearing what he said.

"O-oh N-naruto t-that's not why I re-reacted that way.."

"T-then why?"

"W-w-well you see N-naruto… I…. I …...I…….I REALLY LIKE YOU NARUTO!!"

Kakashi just stood there watching the ,soon to be, love birds confess… still pretty shock from what Naruto said, and now shocked from what Hinata said.

He then just gave up and watched , trying not to think too hard.

"Y-y-you r-really like me…..truly…Hinata?"

"Y-y-yea I just never told you.."

"For how long?"

"A-about two years or so…"

"That long!! Well Hinata you waited long enough!! I like you a lot to!! So will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, please say yes!!"

"O-oh N-naruto!?"

She then jumped in his arms and he easily caught her, Kakashi was about to blow up, he never in his life have had such an interesting morning . First it was Sasuke, then Sakura , and now little Hinata and Naruto.

" So…what do you say Hinata?"

"Y-YES, YES ,YES AND A BILLION TIMES YESSS!! I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!"

"THANK YOU HINATA!! YOU JUST MADE ME THE HAPPIST BOY ALIVE!! I LOVE YOU TO HINATA!!"

(Author: Just so you're not confused, when Hinata fell on them , they fell on the floor, aww!)

Naruto then kissed Hinata fully on the lips.Hinata complied instantly , and the way they kissed shock Kakashi…again.

They kissed like they were adults , 

with tongue and everything.

"Back when I was a kid ..if we kissed it was a peck on the cheek "

Kakashi mumbled to himself, with a sweat drop above his head.

" UUummm Naruto… we really need to see Sasuke now."

Naruto stopped kissing Hinata then got up reluctantly .

"Right now?"

Naruto whined

"Yes Naruto.. you and little Hinata can have another make out session later."

Hinata blushed while Naruto just grinned.

He then turned to Hinata

" are you still up for our date tonight?"

"Yes Naruto I would be very happy to go on a date with you tonight."

"really?"

Hinata just smiled her sweet smile and nodded.

"Can you pick me up at 6:00?"

"Sure! Do want ramen?"

"/giggle/Yes ramen's fine Naruto."

"Great!! See you at 6:00 ,Hina!!"

Hinata just smiled and said

"See you at 6:00, Naru!"

After Hinata left, Naruto just had a grin on his face

He had the best morning of his life, he got free ramen, got his sweet little Hinata to be his girlfriend, and kissed her like a real man!

The only thing Kakashi was thinking was ' I've had the weirdest morning of my life , and Naruto's has had his best.. odd…"

**Well I hope you all like this chapter, to be honest , I wasn't even thinking of Hinata I just went with the flow… that's kinda weird… but man this story is coming together! It's awesome!**

_**Ja ne(o)**_

_Green Sea Blossom Signing off_


	5. Yo Homie!

D**isclaimer: I once again , do not own Naruto , it's characters , or** **_SasuSaku_**

**Well here's my latest master piece , chapter 5, Enjoy!(.) Also sorry I haven't had the disclaimer on all my chapters , but will for now on! Well any who , lets get started,YAY!!**

Naruto and Kakashi were once again on the path to Sasuke's house.

"So..Kakashi-Sensei , don't you think that this is the best morning ever!?"

"Well it is for you Naruto, but to me it's just been…well to be perfectly frank…odd."

"How so!?"

Kakashi just looked at him like he was nuts.

"Naruto … has anything but good things happen in your world this morning?"

"Well..YEA!!"

"Naruto.. let me put things in a way you will understand ok?"

"Oh..alright Sensei!"

"Well for starters Sasuke was gone this morning …and nobody on this team is later then I am-"

Kakashi was then cut off by Naruto saying

" Dang right!!"

"NARUTO!"

"What?"

"Please just be quite and listen, you understand."

"Fine, fine."

"Well as I was just saying(ahem)Sasuke was missing from training and no one on the team is later then me usually."

"Ok! What else!?"

"Another thing was Sakura's behavior , and that little story she told us about Sasuke getting angry at her for not talking or moving…"

"OH! I remember what you said about that Kakashi-Sensei! You said in a way, Sakura's scared of Sasuke!"

" Yes Naruto…That's the odd part about it..Sakura was acting totally out of character and so was Sasuke… and he never acts out of character and neither does Sakura..so why?"

"Alright! I think I'm starting to get it now! You think it's so weird because everything this morning was out of character!"

"Yes Naruto(sigh)that is what I mean. Yes , thank god you caught on so quick, because if you hadn't … it would have been very hard to explain."

"Hey Sensei?"

"Yea?"

" Did the thing with Hinata freak you out..because it was a shocker to me that we got so far so quick!"

"Why yes it did ..Naruto..because you see, little Hinata wouldn't really act like that in public at least I don't think so?"

"You know what else Sensei!?"

"What?"

"I understand a lot more then I usually do , this morning in a weird sorta way!"

"Oh my god Naruto your right!"

"Really?"

"For once ..yes."

" HEY!"

"Just pointing out the obvious my dear student."

Naruto and Kakashi then continued on their way with Naruto muttering things like 'stupid pervert…' and 'sensei doesn't know a thing!'

When they finally got to the Uchiha compound , Naruto asked

" Kakashi what ARE we going to say to Sasuke!?"

"Well Naruto I thought we could approach him slowly like asking him why he wasn't at training….then get a little closer and ask if there's anything bothering him."

"Kakashi can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"Your speech sounded like you were stalking a wild animal or ..something."

"Oh…..really?"

"YEA!"

"Well what I really meant was ,we take the conversation slow then keep getting a little more personal..until..we got him!"

"Alright .. makes more since then you were just a second ago!"

"(uhhhggg)Lets just go see Sasuke already, o.k.?"

"Yea lets go!"

Naruto then with energetic speed, ran to Sasuke's house.

When he got there , he just stood at the front and started yelling

" Sasuke bastard!! YO SASUKE!! GET YO BITCHING ASS OUT HERE HOMIE!!

Kakashi finally caught up with Naruto, even though he was behind he heard exactly every word Naruto had said , to be frank….the whole village could probable hear Naruto going 'yo homie!' all of a sudden.

Kakashi then tried to shut his young student up before neighbors got ticked off or before Sasuke came out of the house…. or both..probable both .

"NARUTO COULD YOU JUST-"

To late, Sasuke was now standing in the front of the house and in front of Naruto, with a very annoyed scowl on his face and asked

" What the hell are you and the pervert doing hear you idiot, and why are 

you also making such a racket…now the neighbors will be pissed at me!?(growl)" Kakashi then chose now to speak. " Sasuke…me and Naruto want to talk to you about some things."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter!!**

_**Ja ne!**_

_Green sea Blossom signing off_


	6. Information from the talkative emo?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or **_SasuSaku_

**Alright here's chapter 6**

**Also I'm sorry if I'm a little slower updating, well any way** , **_Enjoy!_**

"Sasuke…me and Naruto want to talk to you about some things."

Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi, with a semi –confused look. "What about?"

Sasuke asked which sounded more like a statement then a question. "Well …me and Naruto just came by.. after noticing that you weren't at training..so we came to see if there was anything wrong. Is there something wrong Sasuke."

Sasuke stared up at him and then got another semi-confused looked and asked "how come it was just you and the moron…..why isn't Sakura with you guys…I thought that she would just jump at the chance to come to my house ..?"

"Well you see Sasuke…."

Started Kakashi "that's half of the reason we're here.." Sasuke just sighed and asked "What the heck is going on!?"

"Ok Sasuke I was going to be slow with you but instead I'll just get to the point , tell you what you need to know, and then you give me some answers…alright?"

Sasuke just gave a bored look and said "fine."

Kakashi was about to continue, when Naruto finally snapped out of his thoughts, and decided to speak. "Hey Sasuke bastard! Guess what!?"

Sasuke then turned his attention to Naruto. "What idiot?"

"I GOT HINATA TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND THIS MORNING, WHEN WE WERE ON OUR WAY HERE, AND THEN WE MADE OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME!! AND WE'RE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT, AND EATING RAMEN ISN'T THAT GREAT!!" Sasuke looked up with a blank face. "I guess so idiot . But I'm just surprised that you even got the nerve to ask her out, let alone kiss her. But I really don't care…Naruto what are you staring at?"

He looked over at Naruto who looked shocked. "You look like bastard …but you don't acted like him!!"

"What are you talking about you dumb ass!!"

"See!! See!! SEE!! There you go again! You're talking more and raising your voice!!"

Sasuke just looked at him , his face looking as if he were in deep thought. "I'm I really talking more?"

Kakashi then decided then to speak up. " Why , yes Sasuke, you have said more than usually….my ,my this really is a strange morning ."

"What do you mean by that Kakashi?"

"Well Sasuke ….the things I've seen this morning I don't think I'll ever see again."

"Like what?"

"Well there was you not being at training, then Sakura acting strangely, then Naruto actually liking little Hinata and ,may I add, making out on the ground in front of me as a girlfriend and boyfriend , then lastly ,you and your talking…this is very strange."

"Yea no shit Kakashi-Sensei!!"

"Naruto!!"

"What!!"

"Be quiet and don't speak one more time in this chapter, or , I'll get out the duck tape..understand?"

"Yea , yea I get it. But , why do I have to be absolutely quiet!?"

"Because the authoress thinks you're too loud and keeps butting in."

"WHAT!! Authoress tell me it's not true!" (Green Sea Blossom: "Well you are being a bit loud, and keep butting into the conversation. Sorry Naruto, but that's that.") "Fine! Kakashi-Sensei can I just go home?"

"Yes Naruto. I think that's a good idea, see you later, I have to talk to Sasuke about Sakura, when we're done I'll tell you what happened later. Ok?"

"Alright, bye Kakashi-Sensei!! Bye Sasuke bastard!!" Naruto then started home, thinking about his and Hinata's date and what he was going to wear.

Now with Kakashi and Sasuke alone, Kakashi thought that it was a good time to finally get somewhere with the "Sakura incident". Kakashi 

then started to speak. "Sasuke it's time to finally get to business, with Naruto gone it will be a lot easier to get to the bottom of this and I'm sure you know some answers to our little mystery."

Sasuke just sighed "Fine let's just get started and get this over with."

"Ok, let's start when you and Sakura had your little "show down".

"Well..it started when Sakura came to the bridge. I was just sitting there like usually..but when Sakura she just stopped at the base of the bridge.. and didn't move or speak for like 20 minutes or so."

"Ok Sasuke, now tell me what you did and why you left."

"Alright, well after awhile I got irritated of her silence and snapped at her , asking her what she was doing and even after that she just stayed still and move or anything."

" Thank you for telling me this Sasuke. But the last thing I want to know is how you left the scene?"

"Well she stayed like that until Naruto came , and she surprisingly talked to him. Then this odd feeling came over me , and I just felt feed up, and Naruto asked me what my problem was, but I just told him to shut up…then I left..and that's it."

Kakashi just stood there for a few seconds, processing the information before speaking. "Well that's interesting Sasuke..but thanks for telling me."

Sasuke just nodded and headed back for his house, leaving Kakashi standing there.

"Well …I guess since I finally got Sasuke's side of the story..I guess I'll just go see how Sakura's doing and see if I can get some more information out of her."

Kakashi then was thinking of how she left, and it was because of the question of why she was afraid of Sasuke. "Well I'll just see her in the morning and ask her." Kakashi then poofed out of the Uchiha village.

**I redid this, and I hope it's a lot better then before!**

**I'll update soon, thanks for being such loyal fans, love ya all!**

**Ja ne(.)**

_Green Sea Blossom Sighing Off  
_


	7. Confiding in a friend

_**Well finally here's chapter 7! YAY**_

_**Enjoy my loyal readers!!****_

_**Talking-"YAY!"**_

_**Thinking-'YAY!'**_

_**Flashback-"YAY!"/'YAY!'**_

Sakura awoke after a troubling dream. She felt groggy and tried, but the worst was her eyes. 'why do my eyes hurt so much?'

She then remembered what had happened that morning, and remembered all the tears that she shed. 'oh…that's why..there sore from my crying…' Sakura let out a vulnerable whimper and put her face into the pillow. 'what am I going to do!? I'm sure Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei know by now! OH! What am I going to do!? WAIT! Not only that but I'm sure Kakashi's going to be sneaking around here soon!! Oh why world!? WHY!!!??'

Her thoughts were cut short by a knocking on the door. "SAKURA!!" Her mother called from downstairs."IT"S OLD LITTLE HINATA DOWN HERE SWEETY!! SHE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!!"

Sakura instantly got up and went downstairs, after making herself look presentable first of course.

Now you all may not know this but Sakura and Hinata have been the best of friends ever since they were 2 years old.

I think it was actually Sakura's mother who started the 'little Hinata trend' since Hinata was at their house all the time.

Well back to Sakura.

Sakura finally got downstairs and gave Hinata the biggest smile, she was glad Hinata was here. She was so sweet , kind and caring, and Sakura could talk about anything with Hinata.

"OH SAKURA!" Hinata came up and gave Sakura the biggest hug you can give" YOU WON'T GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!" Sakura a little shocked by Hinata enthusiasm asked a startled "W-What happened!!"

Hinata eyes got all sparkly as she said "ME AND NARUTO ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFREIND NOW!! ISN'T THAT GREAT!!?? WE ALSO MADE OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME!! EEEEEEHHHH!! After Hinata got it all out, she then turned to Sakura.

Sakura by the way was stunned. "OMG HINATA!!! "

"Is that a bad thing Sakura!?"

"OH NO HINATA THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN…IT"S JUST WOW!"

Sakura's eyes got suspicious "Did that all happen this morning?" Hinata looked up surprised amd said "Yea it did. It was a perfect moment to…except…"

"except..what?" Sakura pried.

"Well..Kakashi-sensei saw the whole thing…OH AND ME AND NARUTO HAVE A DATE TONIGHT WILL YOU HELP ME GET READY!!!??"

Sakura smiled "OH! You have a date that's so sweet-" Sakura then realized something "Hey Hinata you said that you meet both Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto on your way to the market that you were supposed to go to ever week for your mother right?"

"Y-yeah that's right…"

"They weren't at training?"

Hinata just shook her head and sighed " No , and I forgot that you and your team train during this time of day Sakura. So I really don't know."

Sakura just sighed as well "Well..did they ever mention were they were going?"

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated real hard when it hit "Sakura! Sakura I remember something!" Sakura looked up eager to hear "What is Hinata! What!"

Hinata turned to Sakura serious "Well after we made out, Kakashi-Sensei said that they had to leave to go to Sasuke's house?"

Sakura then paled, and hide her eyes under her bangs, not saying anything "By the way Sakura, why weren't you at training today, and why were they going to Sasuke's house?"

Sakura turned to Hinata with tears in her eyes "Oh Hinata can I trust you to keep everything I tell you between us…?"

Hinata looked at Sakura with concern "Of course honey, you can tell me anything, and never forget that either, ok?"

Sakura then hugged Hinata as she started to cry, and Hinata stroked her head, helping poor Sakura get it all out. "Can you tell me now Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Hinata with sour eyes and said quietly "yeah.."

Sakura proceeded to tell Hinata the whole story, and by the end Hinata had a shocked look on her face, "Well…..that puts the puzzle pieces together I guess…"

She then looked at Sakura worried, "Are you okay though Sakura?" She shook her head, " I don't think I am Hinata..". Hinata then sat quietly trying to think for a moment on how to help Sakura with her problem.

Then it hit her…'Maybe Sakura and my cousin Neji could-!'

Hinata took Sakura's hands in hers and told her of her brilliant plan, "Sakura! I think I know just the way to make Sasuke see you!"

Sakura stiffened, did she even want Sasuke to see her now? Maybe no-NO! She knew she loved him! But-but he-he never saw her as a girl who cared for him….and he always made her cry.

"Sakura How about you go out for ramen with Neji , me and Naruto? Neji will want to make sure that Naruto doesn't pull anything anyway! S-so why don't you go out with him, and maybe after Naruto will brag to Sasuke! And maybe!Just Maybe! He'll feel something! SAKURA,IT'S WORTH A TRY AT LEAST OKAY? Please say yes!"

She looked stunned for what seemed the 50th time today, but then she gave Hinata a 'what-the-hell' look. "Hinata? Me and NEJI?! NO WAY!" Hinata looked up at her pleading, "PLEASE SAKURA!!!!!!! PLEASE!!"

Sakura just sighed, Sasuke was never going to see her. But maybe Neji could be different? Maybe he would find her useful and not annoying and possible….give her the love she always wanted? Sakura then diecided it was worth a shot. "Okay Hinata. I'll go with you…."

Hinata smiled brightly and grabbed Sakura's hands again lightly, "Good! You won't regret it Sakura! I'm sure of it!" Sakura smiled back just as brightly, but inside she was thinking, 'I hope so Hinata….'

_**Finally got chapter 7 done! FEW!! Took forever I know! I'm sorry!(T.T)**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it though, and 8 is coming soon!(^-^)**_

_**B~Y~E~********_


End file.
